memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701)
| registry = NCC-1701 | owner = Terran Empire | operator = | status = Active | datestatus = 2267 }} The ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701) was a battle cruiser that was in service to in the mid-23rd century. Sometime prior to 2267, took command of the Enterprise through the assassination of . Kirk then ended the Gorlan uprising by taking the ship to the rebel homeworld and destroying the planet. Shortly afterward, the Enterprise visited Vega IX where Kirk had five thousand colonists executed. In 2267, the Enterprise was on a mission to the Halkan homeworld to secure the Halkans' submission to the Empire, in the form of mining rights to the dilithium crystals on the planet. With the Halkan refusal, the landing party consisting of Kirk, CMO , Chief Engineer , and Communications Officer were transported back to the ship through an ion storm that was in the area. The landing party that rematerialized was from another in a parallel universe. The Federation heavy cruiser was almost identical in configuration to the ISS Enterprise of the 2260s, bearing the same registry, NCC-1701. However, many minute details distinguished it, such as the lack of the dagger emblem of the Empire painted on the doors, and agony booths to keep the crew in line. The use of armed soldiers in the corridors and agonizers was also unheard of. ( ) Command crew *Commanding officer ** **Captain *Executive/First Officer **Commander *Second Officer **Lieutenant *Chief engineer **Lieutenant Commander *Chief medical officer **Doctor *Helmsman **Lieutenant *Communications officer **Lieutenant *Navigator **Ensign *Security chief/Tactical officer **Lieutenant *Science Officer **Commander See also *[[Unnamed ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel|Unnamed ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel]] | }} Appendices Background information The producers wanted to show the ISS Enterprise flying from right to left rather than the normal left-to-right motion of the regular version. However, the Enterprise model was only built to be filmed from one side, as the other housed supports and wires and was not detailed. The effects crew ended up using a shot where the registry decals had been redone in reverse, and "mirroring" the film (reversing it) after the model was shot. The "remastered" version of "Mirror, Mirror" featured a new, computer-generated version of the ISS Enterprise. While generally faithful to the original, the new version featured correct ISS markings and a darker, gunmetal gray hull coloration, as well as features reminiscent of the two pilot episode shooting models, such as a larger bridge dome and deflector shield and antennas in front of the engine nacelles. Apocrypha As depicted in the Star Trek: Mirror Universe novel The Sorrows of Empire, murdered the mirror Kirk and thereby assumed the captaincy of the ISS Enterprise almost immediately after the events of "Mirror, Mirror". It was refitted in the 2270s (just as in the prime universe) and served as Spock's flagship until he became emperor in 2277. He was succeeded as captain by the mirror universe counterpart of Kevin Riley, who was in turn succeeded by the mirror counterpart of Saavik when Riley was promoted to the admiralty in 2287. Whereas its primary universe counterpart was destroyed in 2285 as shown in , the ISS Enterprise survived until the conquest of the Terran Republic, the successor state of the Terran Empire, by the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance in 2295. In the comic "Star Trek: Discovery - Succession, Issue 4", in 2257 the ISS Enterprise is briefly shown in the epilogue as the current captain of the ship comments about the shocking state of affairs that saw the Terran Empire move through four emperors within a span of weeks, ending with Airiam taking the throne. The current captain of the Enterprise is not revealed, but does imply that Spock is their first officer. External links * * mu:ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701) de:ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701) it:ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701) ja:ISSエンタープライズ(NCC-1701) nl:ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701) Category:Starships (mirror)